


Stunned

by hazelandglasz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one way to describe the way Jack looks at Eric when it’s only the two of them in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned

There is only one way to describe the way Jack looks at Eric when it’s only the two of them in his bed.

Stunned.

When Bitty bounces in his lap, hands splayed wide on Jack’s chest, his smaller body all on display for Jack to pet, and caress, and  _ take _ , Jack is stunned silent, mouth opened into a silent shout of ecstasy until Bitty is done, until Bitty  _ lets _ him out of his grasp and Jack comes until he blacks out and cries-- “ _ no, no Eric, it’s … I’m okay, this is just too. Much” _ .

When Bitty lies back on top of him, blond hair stuck to his forehead, Jack’s cock still, somehow, deep within him, cheeks and chest flushed and a beaming smile on his face while he frames Jack’s face in his hands like it’s the most precious thing in the world.

When Bitty rolls his hips teasingly, his smile turning predatory--an odd look in his cherub face--and Jack bites on his lower lip, grasps Bitty’s hips.

Not to stop him--never to stop him, Jesus, he might wake up from this dream if he does--but to  _ feel _ .

When Bitty straightens up, standing tall, and strong, on top of him and like he conquered him--and he did, God, in so many ways--and proceeds to get his own pleasure, taking advantage of Jack’s cock staying hard.

It’s slow, and delectable--and Jack should have seen it coming, Bitty fucks the way he cooks: with precision, and care. No rush, just a single-minded obsession for perfection.

It’s the same way when they switch, too.

Sometimes Jack is on his back, stunned in wonderment at the Juggernaut that Bitty hid from him, from them all, and is releasing upon him, the rolls of his hips relentless and the tight hold of his fingers on Jack’s thighs strong almost enough to distract Jack from the pressure of pleasure pooling in his belly.

Almost.

But more often than not, Jack kneels on his bed, and the look in Bitty’s eyes when Jack looks over his shoulder to beckon him closer, closer, impossibly closer, until they can’t be sure of where they end and where they start--that look alone could undo Jack, lighting a fire he has once thought impossible.

And then, Eric comes behind him, hands gentle, and strong, and possessive as they caress Jack’s ass and the back of his thighs--it could be ticklish, but Eric knows best.

Eric knows everything there is to know about Jack and--and that is probably the most mind-blowing, stunning fact--only loves him more.

Shows him how  _ deserving _ he is of all of Bitty’s love and, and fire, and God knows that it’s a lot of love and fire.

Jack loses some of that stun when he is bracing himself on the mattress, his longest strands of dark hair brushing his pillow as Bitty just rocks into him, pushes and pulls and again and again, a tide of love and lust and passion--

and the next time Jack catches Bitty working a dough on the counter with the exact. Same. Rhythm, well, he calls his instant boner a Pavlovian reaction and peels the apples hoping that it will help keep his own desire at bay.

(It doesn’t)

\--

that keeps Jack from floating away, from reaching the shore but keeps it just within reach, and that’s quite enough metaphors for now, because Bitty manages to hit him just right with every thrust and Jack is stunned into place by this man.

Oh, he knows what most people assume when they see Bitty.

That if there was such a thing as a woman in the relationship, then he has to be it, look at him, so frail and delicate, right?

They couldn’t be more wrong.

Eric Bittle may be small, yes, and his features are delicate--and so very pretty, beautiful, out of this world, yes--but there is nothing frail nor feminine about him.

Not when his hold on Jack’s hips could leave bruises if he so decided--except that Bitty doesn’t want to hurt Jack (or leave marks that will get him chirped nine ways to Sunday).

Not when his cock is what is keeping Jack tethered to reality.

Not when it’s Bitty’s strong arms around him, once they are both back down from riding their orgasms, that keep Jack whole.

The simple idea that Jack could be stronger than Bitty?

That stuns him into quiet.

Before enraging him.

So, yeah, “stunned” is a proper word to describe how Jack feels around Bitty.

The most mind-boggling part?

Bitty seems just as stunned when Jack tells him just that.


End file.
